


Familiar

by Sir Legowisko (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Really cute, Tim gets a cat, Translation, a bit angsty tho, they just make cute talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko
Summary: Timothy's watch became useless and ineffective. Mr. Blake sure knows how to fix it.
Kudos: 2





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caeleste Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108639) by [Господин Леговишько (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE). 



> The 26th part of my #Writober collection 'Caeleste Color'.

Timothy have sipped some pandoran tea from a cracked cup, -- the best one Blake could get him at the whole Tartaros, -- and took his watch off. Wristbands went crusty, the digistructive mechanism started glitching some time ago therefore Timothy using his holoclones in fights or ambushes was no longer an option. Not a watch but a complete waste. 

Yet Timothy still used them as a regular watch and a compass. Every kind of, when Timothy suddenly happen to get the opportunity to have some fun with map-making.

“May I see your watch, Mr. Lawrence?” 

Watch clanked when Timothy threw them at the Blake’s desk.

“You seem not to care about your equipment at all… Our company have little big problems with supply shipment.”

“My watch is waste but watch-parody, sir.”

Blake picked the watch up, seemingly curios he pressed some buttons on small keyboard. Apparently Blake didn’t know, how to activate them… except he just wouldn’t want to do it. 

“Your boss…” Blake stammered over the word. He wanted to say ‘Master’, Timothy thought. “…have exact same watch except it’s newer, slightly. They’re digistructing a bit more ‘believable’ copies of them owner.”

“Where’d you know that?”

“I supposed, you should’ve known my position in this company, Mr. Lawrence”, Blake frowned.

“Oh, yes yes, of course”, said Timothy. “And his watch is not mine, apparently, sir.”

“Haven’t you tried to reprogram them, then? As far as I could tell, the technology used to create the device is still a prototype. If become not, ever.” Blake looked dreary. “Due to various reasons, the digictruct generator may or may not need more power. At this point I insist that you try to change the form of appearing creatures of yours.”

“And where’d ya known _that_.”

Blake gave him reproachful glance.

“Whatever happens in your life, never give up your curiosity, Mr. Lawrence.”

“And how do I suppose to do that.”

“Simple as that. Look.”

Blake pressed a button on a watch, and Timothy saw the huge holographic Choose Your Appearance menu he never even knew about. The parameter’s slider was pretty small, no wonders why when there’s voices, types of behavior, expressions… Everything.

He asked Blake to make him a cat.

“I’ll try and look for the new digigenerator. Or the battery, if that’s the case… My only request would be you exploring this huge list. A little birdy told you have nothing to do at your leisure.”


End file.
